pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PVZBTS Code Carnage (Zombies)
Here are the Zombies featured in Code Carnage. Zombies Proto Zombie * A factory model browncoat. * Toughness: '''9.25nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * First appearance: '''Day 1. Proto Conehead * '''A factory model conehead. * Toughness: '''27.75nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * First appearance: '''Day 1. Proto Buckethead * '''A factory model Buckethead * Toughness: '''64.25nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * First appearance: '''Day 1. Proto Shielded Zombie * '''A Factory Model Shielded zombie. * Toughness: '''79.25nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * First appearance: '''Day 3. Zom Code 1 * '''The first of penny's three hacking programs. * Toughness: '''12.25nds. * '''Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''Teleports randomly to an up or down tile each time it is hit. * '''Appears in I-Zombie. Zom Code 2 * The second of penny's three hacking programs. * Toughness: '64.25nds. * '''Speed: '''Sluggish. * '''Special: '.5nds damage reduction. * '''Appears in I-Zombie. Zom Code 3 * The last of penny's three hacking programs. * Toughness: '''15nds. * '''Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''Flies. * '''Special: '''Zaps other zombies in it's 3x3 area making them move 125% faster and deal 1nds extra damage for 10 seconds. * '''Appears in I-Zombie. Proto Imp * A factory model Imp. * Toughness: '''9.25nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''First appearance: '''Day 5. Duplicator Zombie * '''Creates a duplicate of himself whenever he eats a plant. * Toughness: '''17.75nds. * '''Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''Whenever he eats a plant, summons another duplicator zombie with his current health and status effects to enter the same lane he is in. * '''First appearance: '''Day 6. Cluster Zombie * '''Spawns Imps each time it is hit. * Toughness: '''12.25nds. * '''Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''Whenever Cluster Zombie is hit, it spawns a Proto Imp on the same tile it is on. * '''First appearance: '''Day 10. Conveyor Zombie * '''Improves and fixes conveyor belts. * Toughness: '''90nds. * '''Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''Makes conveyor belts it is touching move twice as fast to the left for the duration of contact and deals 1nds per second to all Stone Roots on the conveyor belt. * '''First appearance: '''Day 12. Proto Gargantuar * '''A fctory model Gargantuar marvel. * Toughness: '''180nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Instantly kills plants. * Special: '''Throws an Imp every time it loses 45nds health up to three Imps. * '''First appearance: '''Day 13. Packaged Zombie * '''Creates multiple full health clones when scanned. * Toughness: '''64.25nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Special: '''When scanned, it creates three duplicates of itself at the start of it's lane with full health and no standard status effects it has. * '''First appearance: '''Day 16. Scanner Zombie * '''Sacrifices itself to scan the first zombie it touches. * Toughness: '''30nds. * '''Speed: '''Flighty. * '''Special: '''Upon coming in contact with a zombie, it sacrifices itself to create a duplicate of that zombie just like the scanner would. * '''First appearance: '''Day 20. Template Zombie * '''An actual zombie volunteered by Zomboss to by the template. Cyberspace has had some interesting effects on it. * '''Toughness: '''900nds. * '''Speed: '''Crawling pace. * '''Special: '''Deals 30nds per bite. * '''Special: '''Summons Proto Zombies each time it loses 90nds. One in front of him, and two others on random lanes. * '''Special: '''Summons other zombies on random squares. * '''Special: '''Zaps zombies killing them, but creating three copies like a scanner would only in random lanes. * '''Appears: '''Day 30. Notes * Packaged Zombie's skill does the same thing for scanner zombies as it does for normal scanners. * Zom Code 1,2, and 3 only appear in I-Zombie. Category:Aaxelae's Creations